The Fool's Last Love Gift
by defog2000
Summary: Summary: Taking place after the Events of the Valentine's Day, an awful reminder hit Yu that he was going to leave Inaba soon. He wanted to make a gift to Naoto so to show his love for her when he leaves, and he has found the perfect day to give to her….


Note: I had a very hard time choosing between to write chapter 4 of the 'Fate Questioning Our Bonds' or This Yu X Naoto One-shot. In the end, I chose this because I didn't see any Yu X Naoto Fanfic writer write this out yet and this idea is thought by me. So I officially say that this is the first story that figured Yu and Naoto celebrating White Day! Don't worry, once this is done, I will be getting my hands dirty on writing the next chapter of "Fate Questioning Our Binds" Just as planned. Hope you will all enjoyed it! Here Goes:

Summary: Taking place after the Events of the Valentine's Day, an awful reminder hit Yu that he was going to leave Inaba soon. He wanted to make a gift to Naoto so to show his love for her when he leaves, and he has found the perfect day to give to her….

~The Fool's Last Love gift~

_2 more weeks before the day…. _

_The day that I will leave Inaba…._

_The day that I will __**leave my friends**__…._

_The day that I __**will leave her**__..._

It was 2 weeks before the day Yu leaves Inaba. He was sitting on his couch resting after spending a full day with Nanako and his friends skiing on the mountains. He looked up at the ceiling of his room, reminiscing the time what he had been through with his friends and Naoto during the past year. As the days gone by, coming closer and closer to the day that he wished would never existed. But every time he looks at the calendar hanged on his wall, a voice will speak into the back of his mind, reminding him about it.

Every time he was reminded about it, he would feel an empty feeling in his chest. At first he did not know what the cause of it was, it was then until one day when he had discussion within himself, thinking hard and asking questions in his head.

_His mind: _Have you ever think to continue to stay here in Inaba with your friends? Will they still remember you and acknowledge you as a friend when you leave? Will Naoto still love you? Do you still love her? _

The sliverette finally realized that he was **afraid**, afraid to lose these bonds he had made during the time he had spent here. And he was especially afraid to lose Naoto, the one who he loved and the bond that he treasured the most. He didn't want to lose them just like before, losing contact with his friends made previously before because he was forced to move. _What should I do…?_ He thought. _I don't want to lose them… not now. _

"PiPiPiPi!" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his cellphone rang. He took out the device out of his pocket and look at the screen to see who is calling him. His eyebrow raised in confusion when he saw that it was Yosuke that was calling him. Putting the phone to his ear, he politely greeted the brunette. "Oh hello Yosuke, why are you calling at this hour? Need something?" "Oh hi partner, sorry if I disturbed you, actually I wanted to ask you something…" "What is it?" Yu asked curiously. "Um…Do you that White Day is coming soon? I am not sure I'll be celebrating it; I mean, I don't know about cooking much… What are your plans, Yu?" He asked.

Suddenly, a stuck of realization hit Yu as he had completely forgotten about it. The light bulb in his mind lit up. _Oh yeah… White Day is the when the boys are going to return the gifts to their girlfriends. _He knew exactly what to do to fill up this empty filling in his chest. "Umm… Yu? Hello, are you there?" Yosuke asked, puzzled as he heard only silence at the end of the line. The silverette snapped out of his thoughts before replying, "Um…sorry, Yosuke. I think I am a little busy at the moment, I'll call you later." "Huh? But you haven't-" The brunette was cut off when Yu hang up his phone before he could finish his sentence. Yu quickly walked towards the calendar hanged on the wall, searching for the date of the upcoming event. _14__th__ March… I think there should be sufficient time. _He thought. He took out a piece of paper and took down his plans for White Day.

The next day, Yu wore his mid-winter yasogami uniform and walked to school. He kept looking towards the ground as his mind was filled with his plans after school._ After school, go to the bookstore and buy a recipe book for chocolates and cookies…if there isn't, I could get it from online… _This went on and on until he reached the gate of Yasogami High. The silverette stopped in his tracks as he think about the gift that he was going to give to Naoto during White Day. _What does Naoto want…? She is not into fashion or any expensive accessories. Argh! This is harder than I thought it would be._ He groaned mentally, frustrated at the fact he could even think of a gift for the love of his life. Just then, he heard someone calling him. "Yo! What's up, Yu?" Yu turned to face towards the person calling him and found it was Chie, alongside with Yukiko, walking towards him.

"Oh hello, Chie and Yukiko…" He waved at them. They had a brief talk about Valentine's Day a few days ago and the ski trip with Nanako. It was until when Yukiko said, "I notice that it is a bit warmer today." "Yeah, it has been warmer today; I even see patches of grass formed in the snow." Chie said. "I think it is because spring it arriving soon…" Yukiko paused before looking at Yu. "Oh yeah, you are leaving in the spring, right?" "Really…? Spring is arriving already…" Chie said sadly. Yu winced as he looked the expression of both of their faces. "It can't be helped, I guess…" An awkward silence hangs in air right after he said that. _Damn it; please stop reminding me about it, the date itself is already driving me crazy._

Just then, Yosuke walked by. He noticed the heavy atmosphere hanging between Yu and the two girls. Curious on what was going on, he asked, "Hey, what's with the faces?" "We were just talking about how Yu would be leaving in the upcoming spring…" Yukiko replied. "Oh that… I try to forget about it" He turned to face Yu and reassuringly said, "Don't worry, that is still plenty of time left. We still can make fun memories together while we are at it." Yu looked up towards him, a small smile formed on his face. "Well… I guess you are right. Let's have fun then!" "Ha-Ha, we will make so much memories of it until you will be begging us to stop it." The brunette said jokingly. *Ding-Dong!* the school bell rang loudly. "Damn it… We are going to be late if we continue talking! Come on, let's go!" And in they rushed into the school building.

After school, he did the following procedures. He went into the bookshop to buy the recipe book on cookies and chocolates. He then took a ride on his scooter to Okina City. Yu walked down the pavement of the city, passing by shop after shop in search of the gift for Naoto. He kept reminding himself about the type of gift that she would most probably want. _Not into fashion, so no dresses. Not into accessories, so no necklaces or anything too expensive. Maybe something similar to the watch that she gave me…_ Just then, the silverette saw something at the corner of his eyes. He immediately stopped in his tracks and turned towards to the object. It was a sign on a gift shop, written in big and bold words.

_**~Limited offer: Beginner crafting kit - custom pen~**_

_**Make it have part letter opener; make it have a laser pointer or even have a calendar attached to it!**_

_**Create your own custom pen complete with functions with your personal liking.**_

_**Only 1,500 yen (Up. 2000 yen) 7 days before offer ends!**_

_Naoto told me once that she is into gadgets with multiple functions…Maybe this is the perfect gift for her! _He thought excitedly, finally managed to find the gift for White Day. He went into the store and made his purchase. When he came back home after his shopping trip in Okina City, he quickly rushed into his room and took out the crafting kit. He was surprised to see many parts and types of the attachments that could be attached to the pen.There are electronic pieces, wire_, _metal parts and tools in the box. _So many choices, this may take a while… _In fact, it did. It made him so busy that he had to turn down request of his friends, including Naoto who wanted to spend time with him, in order to focus on it.

~12th March, 8 days before Yu's departure~

_It is almost finished…Now I just need to add this. *Whew* I need a break_. After days of complicated wiring and carefully placing in the parts in the metal structure of the pen, he now 90% completed in the custom pen. He sat on his couch and closed his eyes as he took a quick nap. During his nap, he dreamed about White Day when he completed all his plans. He would secretly ask Naoto out, away from everyone so nobody would disturb them. He would then spend every moment with her on that day and would give her the gift and- _Wait a minute, am I missing something? _ He asked himself. _Other than that pen, what else should I be giving her…? Oh yeah, cookies. _It was then he realized something. _Wait the cookies… cookies! Oh right, I forget to make them!_ He snapped his eyes wide open and used his hand to hit his face as he scolded himself. _The pen have to wait, I need to make those god damn cookies and chocolates right now! _ He then quickly ran downstairs into the kitchen.

As he frantically searched for his recipe book and the ingredients required, Nanako stood curiously behind him, wondering what he is doing. "Big bro, what are you doing?" Yu jumped and halted his search as he turned to face his younger cousin. "Oh err… I am making chocolate for my friends." "You are making chocolate?!" She said, sounding amazed. "Can I help, please…?" Yu was hesitant at first, but knowing that she is obedient and will follow his instructions and seeing her pleading like that, the sliverette smiled and allowed her to help. "Well, I guess I can finish this faster if you help." "Yay!" Nanako cheered happily as if she was going in trip.

Nanako followed Yu's instructions as she added in the ingredients into a bowl carefully; Yu then mixed them well all together and they both poured the mixture into the molds. As for the cookies, Yu add in the other ingredients and mixed up the batter while Nanako was putting the chocolate molds into the fridge, he then put them on a tray and put it into the oven. After setting the temperature and time, he left the batter there to be baked._ Now I just have to wait… _ Nanako noticed Yu staring at the oven. She was puzzled as she only knows that his 'big brother' was making chocolates, and they don't have to be put into the oven. Wanting to know what he is looking at, she asked, "What are you making, big bro? I thought you are only making chocolates." "Oh, um…I'm making cookies; they are for a girl I love." _Wait, what? Shit, I shouldn't have said that…_ Apparently, after the confession between Yu and Naoto, the detective wanted Yu to keep it a secret as she was not yet ready to let others know about their relationship. "Huh? Who is it?" She asked curiously. "Um…How do I say this…?" Eyes looked at every corner of the room, desperately looking for something that would distract his younger cousin in order to avoid the question.

His sliver eyes then found the clock and focused on it, figuring out what time it was. "Nanako, it is time for you to go to bed, your dad won't be happy if you stay up late." "Oh no, Please don't tell dad about it!" With that, she quickly rushed towards the bathroom to prepare for bed. Yu heaved a sigh of relief, as he came close in telling her his secret. After that, he took out freshly baked cookies from the oven and the chocolate from the fridge. _I better make the time I spent on this worth it… _he thoughtas begins to put the treats into small bags.

~14th March, 6 days before Yu's departure~

*Ding-Dong!* the bell sounded signaling the end of school. Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke gathered around Yu's desk as they engaged a discussion about today. Just then, they heard a group of girls gossiping loudly at the corner of the classroom. "Psst, Hey I heard from Kasumi just got an expensive necklace from her boyfriend! He even took her out to the movies!" "Really…? Wow, she is so lucky. Oh yeah, have you received your gift from Kou? Are there any chocolate cookies in it? If there is…." Their conservation went on and on when Yosuke said, "Oh yeah, today is White Day, it is no wonder the girls are so talkative today."

_**~For those who don't know, White chocolate that is given to a girl means 'Let's be friends', chocolate candy that is given to a girl means 'I like you' and chocolate cookies that is given to a girl means 'I love you'. Interesting right? ~**_

"Man, those girls are sure like cookies a lot, seriously what's with them?" Kanji gave an annoyed look as he walked towards the group of upper-class students. "Kanji today is White Day. Any girl would be happy receiving chocolate cookies." said Rise as she walked behind Kanji into the classroom. "I think you are quite clueless when it comes to these events, Kanji…" Naoto also came into the classroom and joined into the group. "Well, who brought chocolate today?" Chie asked curiously, looking at the only three boys in the group. "I didn't…" kanji shook his head, clearly not prepared or knowing there is such an event today. "I could only buy them; here you go Yukiko and Chie." Yosuke took out two small bags labelled with the Junes name, in it contains white chocolates. "Where's mine?" Rise pouted, upset that the brunette didn't give anything to her. "Sorry, I can only buy so much, the chocolate are quite expensive and the fact that I don't know how make them." He said apologetically.

"That leaves Senpai then, do you bring any today?" Rise asked, looking at the silverette expectantly. "Well, I did…." Yu then took out a group of small bag, each labelled with the names of his friends. "I make this for everyone." "Wow, you made all by yourself?" Naoto asked, amazed and surprised the fact that Yu took the time and effort to make them for the whole team. "I make these with the help of Nanako actually, well come and get your chocolates." Yu smiled as the group received their gifts from Yu, all except Naoto. "Huh? Where's Naoto's? Do you forget to make one for her?" Yosuke asked questioningly. "O-Oh err, I giving hers later… I am going to talk with her about something later." Yu said hesitantly, not wanting to let them know what he was going to give to her. Everyone all turned toward the sleuth and noticed that she was fidgeting, looking towards the ground and playing with her fingers. When Naoto noticed that they were all staring at her, her face blush with embarrassment and she said, "O-Oh, I remembered that I have something to do at class, ermm, I'll be taking my leave." And out of the classroom she goes. Seeing this, Yu also made up an excuse to leave the place. "Oh, I remember I have something to do after school, so see ya!" The sliverette picked up his bag and left the classroom, leaving behind the group to wondering what's happing between the two. "Why does this always happen during days like this…?" Yukiko asked. "Beats me…" Chie shrugged and the awkward silence continues to hang in the air.

~At the Hill~

The couple decided to meet up at the hill, so that no one would disturb their private moment together. The flowers on green patches of hill sway happily from left to right, signaling the arrival of spring. The warm breeze blew against them as they admire the view of the peaceful, quiet town of Inaba. After a few moments of silently looking down at the town of Inaba, Naoto turned her head to face her boyfriend, "It is beautiful here, just as always." Yu turned to face her and nodded his head, "Yes it is, especially when I get to see it with a certain someone…" A teasing grin formed on his face, "…like right now." Upon hearing that, her face turned to a dark shade of red immediately, "Senpai, I think you should lower your teasing, you are embarrassing me…" Yu chuckled softly as he saw Naoto blushing heavily. "Ha-ha, sorry Naoto, I just cannot help it. You look cute when you blush." He cupped her cheeks as he whispered to her ear, "…Maybe I would stop it if you smile more when you are with me." The detective looked away, refusing to make eye contact with him considering the fact that his face was dangerously close to hers, "I could do that…" Yu then kissed her on the forehead, before saying, "I hope you will, and maybe we could stop hiding this little secret of ours."

Yu then took a step back and hold out a small bag towards her girlfriend, "Here you go Naoto, a small special little gift made from Mr Narukami, your very own boyfriend." Naoto giggled softly as she reached out and accept the gift from Yu. "Well, I have spent time making that chocolate, so I guess it is your turn to do so." She opened the small bag that he had given her. As expected, inside contains chocolate cookies that were meant to given during White Day. But what was unexpected was the fact that the cookies were shaped in a heart shape and had pink chocolate chips in it. It certainly took a lot of time and effort to put in the details and baking the cookies. She also saw a small note attached to one of the cookies. Her face turned red once again as she read the small piece of note.

It reads: **The time and effort I spent on making each and every chocolate cookie shows how much an important person you are to me and how much I truly love you. **

"S-Senpai, I don't think this is necessary. I mean, I already know that you love me…" Naoto muttered, with her blush still holding on its shade of red. Yu then held both of her hands gently, "yes it does Naoto. In fact, this matters a lot…" he said firmly. Much to her surprise, she detected a hint of sadness in his voice. "Senpai..? What's wrong?" She asked, puzzled on why he suddenly acted like this. His gaze turned towards the ground before slowly opening up to her, "Naoto, you may have seen me having fun with you guys in these past few months*sigh*…But I have recently realized that I have been also afraid, afraid of losing you." He paused as he began to felt the empty feeling in his chest that he had been experiencing. "You keep saying that I am too kind to you, and that I helped you way too much…But to me, I felt that I have never done enough of it. I love you, I truly do…But it seems it still can't erase the fact I am still worried that when I leave, you would forget about me, just like before I came here." "…Yu, I should have known that you felt like this." Naoto cupped his cheeks as she stares into in his sad slivery eyes. "…Yu, I still love you no matter what happens or where you go, that's why I made this watch for the both of us." She gestured to the custom blue watch on her left wrist and the sliver watch on Yu's right wrist. "This is to remind you that I will always wait for you, and the distance tells me where you are so I can find you again…so please, don't be afraid, I always love you."

"Naoto, I…" Yu was speechless, considering that he had completely forgotten the purpose of the watch that she made for him. It made him feel a bit guilty and foolish on wasting his precious time thinking about this. The sliverette wrapped his arms around the sleuth before whispering to her ear, "I am glad to have met you…" Naoto nuzzled affectionately in his collarbone, "Me too…" Yu felt a weight lifted off his chest and it was replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling, which was he thinks that he was supposed to be feeling all this time. Just then, Yu remembered that he forgot to give something her. He positioned one hand on her shoulder and the other towards his pocket. "Oh yeah before I forget, I need to give you this." Yu took out the pen that he had spent so much time on. "What's this, a pen?" Naoto looked at it curiously, wondering what it is for. "It is not an ordinary pen Naoto." He then handed out the pen towards her, silently gesturing to examine it.

Naoto took the pen and held it at her eye level so she could examine the pen. The shell of the pen glow, its shape both sleek and elegant in her hand. Its nose and tail was trimmed in a hint of brass which pulled into an entwined pattern down the clip. She also saw at the mid-section of the pen, her name was etched onto it. "Senpai, this…" "Wait, there's more, twist it…" He pointed at the main body of the pen. When she twisted the pen, the main body gave away and reveals a blade beneath it. She felt the blade with her hands; it was not sharp enough to cut her fingers. "Is this is a letter opener?" She asked. "Well, observed Naoto. But there are two more things you haven't seen..." The detective continues to examine the pen, this time she saw two small buttons on the side of the pen.

When she pushed one of them, a light shines out from the top of the pen and when she pushes the other one, a small and thin red light also came out of the pen. "A laser pointer and a flashlight…" Yu smiled as she guessed correctly again. "I saw create this pen by myself as I know you love things with multi-functions and quirky little mysteries." He said. "It appears that you comprehend me too well." Then she looked up with a frown as question hung in her eyes. "But what is this for?"

"Well," Yu took a step towards Naoto and hold gently her hand into his. "It is the same reason you gave me the watches, I want you to never forget about me and this pen will remind you about me when I leave Inaba…" Yu then wrapped his arms around her, "Keep it close to you, remember me because no matter how far apart are we in this world, **I will love you till no end**." "I will Yu, I promise I will…" Her face leaned in closer as their lips pressed against each other. The bag of cookies and the pen lay forgotten as they spend this precious moment together…before The Fool leaves the place where he met The Fortune and their love for each other.

I had a very hard time writing this enormous one-shot. Seriously, I had nothing to refer to write this as **no one has written Yu X Naoto couple celebrating White Day. **Though I had to look at my "Fool's love chocolate" a bit as Valentine's Day and White Day are similar in a way. I am sorry I took so long to update this, sometimes writing a fanfic needs time and effort to make, especially this one. I will write chapter 4 and 5 and maybe 6 of "Fate questioning Our Bonds" before I write another One-shot. Until then, if you have enjoyed this one-shot, please do review it and check out my other stories!


End file.
